A certain question
by JD818
Summary: TK has something very important to tell his friends. Something that will change his life forever. O.o Davis x Tk. A little bit of Tai x Matt. rated M. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-Hey guys I was reading some stories and got the idea of making my own for Davis x TK. Also there's gonna be a little Tai x Matt.

-I don't own Digimon or anything to it this just something that popped in my head one day. In this story just pretend digimon don't exist and the gang we all love are a bunch of teens going through everyday life drama.

-This is my 2nd Fiction. My first one is called "My Angel" about Ulrich x Odd. I'm still making chapters for it. So don't think I just gave up on it. I also have another story about Ulrich x Odd, but that's still in the works. Anyway enjoy the story!

* * *

**TK POV:**

The sun was standing strong in the middle of the blue sky with out a cloud in sight. The trees stood magnificently with their leaves littering the healthy crunchy grass. The colors were a mixture of dark green, brown, and a yellowish tint. The tables were filled with people eating their late breakfast or early lunch.

Children dominating the playground running around the newly built jungle gym. Parents sitting in the shade watching their kids sprint up and down the walkways and playing on the swing sets.

The lake was crystal clear acting as a mirror reflecting the sun.

A cool breeze blows, much appraised by the joggers working up a sweat running up the little hills that filled the park.

"_Oh man I'm finally gonna do it! Don't chicken out; these guys are like family!"_

TK breaths in and out trying to get his heart to slow down, he's surrounded by his best friends at his favorite spot at his favorite park; under an old oak tree that was at the rear of the park. It was surrounded by little hedges and other trees, a hidden gem.

He makes eye contact with each person there:

Tai: 19, "Leader" of the group of friends, has plans of becoming TK's brother in law but he's kept quiet about it waiting until he's older and has money to make sure he can provide for his special someone. Graduated high school a couple months ago, currently working at his family's successful sports equipment store "Kamiya Sporting Goods" also helps coaches for his former high schools JV soccer team. He wants to take over the store and open more in other cities. He's holding hands with his boyfriend Matt. The two started dating a little after Matt came out and admitted he was gay and confessed his feelings.

Matt: 19, Cool guy of the group also TK's big brother. Graduated high school a couple months ago, he's currently the lead singer of a band he helped formed in high school called "Teen Wolves". They got signed to a record company and are working on their first album. With just a few singles out they already have a VERY strong fan base. He is also a master in the kitchen; he loves cooking for his friends and family. He is in love with his boyfriend Tai whom he had crush on for years and took a leap of faith and confessed his feelings for him; he's never been happier, his family and friends were very supportive and they all admitted that Tai and Matt made a cute couple.

Sora: 19, Head strong and determined. TK always saw her as a big sister; he always came to her for advice. Graduated high school a few months ago and wants to become a lawyer then one day a judge. She has her arm on her boyfriend's waist Joe.

Joe: 20, Trustworthy. Whenever Sarah wasn't available TK went right to Joe. Oldest of the group but he doesn't care and neither do the others. Graduated high school last year and wants to become a doctor and take over his parent's private practice. He has his arm on his girlfriend's shoulders.

Izzy: 18, Smart MEGA Smart. TK went to him when he needed help with school but at the price of one vanilla bean frappuccino. Graduated high school early and works at Google. He's gently resting his chin on his girlfriend's head and his arms wrapped around her. She never admits it but he feels she really loves it.

Mimi: 19, Kind. She helps everyone in group with wardrobe problems even when they don't ask; especially TK. She's currently the most popular model around, with the money she saved up she can retire now and live a good life with Izzy, but she has plans of becoming a fashion designer. No one ever saw it coming when she confesses to Izzy, especially him;but hey, opposites attract and the two have been going strong ever since. She never admits it but she loves it when Izzy wraps her up and puts his chin on her head, it always makes her feel safe and warm.

Kari: 15, Outgoing. She and TK dated for a while until she broke up with him "Something just doesn't fit…you know?" is what she said but they're still friends and hang out a lot.

Ken: 15, Wise. Smart enough to almost rival Izzy. Davis's best friend; him and Davis are always together, practically brothers. TK and Ken aren't the closest of friends but they still laugh and hang out.

Yoli: 15, Bold. She's Kari's best friend. When TK asked Kari out it was Yoli who said "I don't know…you two seem better as friends." Yet she supportive of the couple when they were together and when they broke up she was the one that conferred TK.

Cody: 14, Quite. The youngest of them all, but also one of the most trusted. He has friends his own age and hangs out with them, but he sees the friends he's currently with as family. A monster at Kendo and Davis is helping him with soccer.

After he finishes looking at his friends TK takes one last breath.

"_Here goes." _

"I'm gay." TK states, he lowers his favorite white sun hat to hide his face, which was starting to blush.

He can feel the eyes burning holes all over his body. Judging him. Breaking him down.

After a few seconds of silent torture.

"Huh" Tai says while nodding his head. "Looks like you were right Kari."

TK's head shoots up and looks right at Kari. "You knew?!"

"Well…I didn't know for sure…but I had a feeling…when we were dating it felt like you weren't "here" 100%. I got the feeling you were always looking at someone else." Kari defends.

"W-What?..."TK stutters.

After a little awkward silence.

"Well if that's true…then who's the lucky guy?" Matt asks. Cocking his right eyebrow, testing his little brother's statement.

TK blushes even more…"Dajhis" he mumbles.

"I didn't catch that." Sora says. The others snicker.

"Davis." TK says looking at the ground.

TK moves his eyes back up and looks at his friends with a smile "I like Davis."

"Whoa."

"Didn't see that coming."

"I knew it!"

"Awww you would be great together!"

"Nice."

"Awesome."

"Interesting."

Tai was the last one to speak. "That's pretty funny. Both brothers like the same type."

Everyone looks at him. "Davis is a wild guy ,practically a tornado on the loose…but he has a good heart. I see him like a little brother. I always kind of hoped that he Kari would get together when he calmed down of course, but you and him being together I can see that working."

Tai lets go of Matt's hand and takes a step behind him hugging his slim waist. "If he's really like me there's no way he can resist." He smirks.

Matt turns, now Tais hands are on his lower back right above his butt. He then wraps his hands around Tai's neck "That was cute." Matt coos.

"No you're cute." Tai states as he lowers his head and starts kissing his love.

After a few seconds, TK coughs a few times breaking up the kiss and drawing the attention back to him.

"As much as I love watching my brother making out with his boyfriend I kind of need help here." Matt and Tai start to blush. "Sorry" they say together.

"Hey is that why he isn't here?" Cody asks.

"Um...yeah. I texted you guys to come at 12 and I texted him to come at 1."

"That was a good plan. It's 12:10 now so he'll probably leave his house at 12:50 and since he lives 15 minutes away from the park we have about an hour." Izzy informs.

"Um actually he got a new long board" Ken cuts in "He'll probably want to be using it on his way here. So it'll be probably take him 6-7 minutes."

"Alright we'll have to use this time wisely to come up with Operation: Hook TK up with Davis!" Mimi squeals.

The gang cheers while TK blushes.

"Um but…are you ok with this Ken?" TK asks.

"Eh..." Ken scratches his head. "Well it will be a little weird watching my best friend making out with you, but if you can get used to watching Tai and Matt, so can I." Ken says with a big smile that filled TK up with hope.

Matt walks toward his little brother with a certain glean in his eyes.

"Before we come up with plans; can I talk to you, TK?" Matt asks.

They walk away from the group close enough to see each other, but out of ear shot.

"Are you sure TK?" Matt asks his little brother. "It took me awhile to figure out I was gay. I dated a few girls before I realized I had feelings for Tai."

"But you also didn't have sex with them." TK jumps in. "I remember you and dad talking about it. He asked if you were using protection and you said you hadn't done anything because you didn't get urges."

Matt cringes his face "Well…"

"Before I dated Kari…" TK pauses as he starts to blush. "I noticed I wasn't really normal...I wasn't really attracted to girls. The guys in school were just all gun hoe' and I was always different. Then I noticed I was looking at Davis more and more. Then one night I had a dream Davis came over one day and he…kissed me. He was groping me and was removing my clothes in the living room." TK blushes even more. "He licked my entire body…it felt so amazing. Then he put my legs around his back while I put my arms around his neck. We're just standing in the living room and then he spreads my cheeks…and you know…shoved his dick in."

Matt started to blush as well, and stared at his little brother.

"It was the best dream I ever had. When I woke up my boxers were just sticky and stained. I was sweating all over; I felt like a new person but I was scared…I thought I had feelings for Kari but Davis was just everywhere and I always had my eyes on him."

Matt stayed quite waiting for TK to finish.

"I went to his practices every day for months. Just watching him run around making goals. The sun would be setting and when he took off his practice jersey his body~" TK puts his palms on his eyes feeling his ears burning. "I also saw him hanging around girls I didn't know and when they hugged I would get so mad. He would talk with people I never met; exchanging numbers like its no big deal…I didn't know what was happening to I asked Kari to go out with me. Then a month later…"

"She broke up with you." Matt finishes.

TK nods his head.

"Well I don't think you like Davis." Matt states.

TK shoots his head up and stairs at his brother right in the eyes "I think you love him…that's how I was with Tai." He turns his head and sees his boyfriend talking to Cody. He was kicking up in the air while the younger teen was mimicking him, maybe showing him a soccer trick. Tai looks up and sees Matt's face he smiles and waves. Matt returns his wave then faces TK.

Matt chuckles "I wonder how mom is gonna act when she finds out both her sons are gay." He starts to head back to the group but then TK grabs his sleeve.

"Um…since I have you with me right now, I have to ask…um…does it hurt when you know…you and Tai and have sex?" Matt looks at TK's eyes and notices he isn't joking.

"When we first got together we just went on dates, that's all so don't be getting any ideas when you go start going out with him. Then after about 2 month we started giving each other hand jobs then started blowing each other." Matt paused to see if TK wanted him to continue, he saw that he did so he kept talking.

"When we wanted to have sex, Tai said he saw some videos online so everything would go smoothly."

"Then?" TK asked

Matt smirked "That's private between me and my boyfriend."

TK lowers his head.

Matt sighs "I won't go into the big details but…before Tai stuck it in. He was prepared he had lube, condoms, and he prepped me."

"How did he prep you?"

"That's going into the big details. Come on the others are waiting."

TK and Matt went back together to the group. "Hey. I missed you." Tai says as he hugs Matt moving his hands down to his slim waist.

"Sorry but my brother needed some advice." Matt gently grabs Tai color and pulls down. With no resistance at all Matts lips were met with Tai's.

"_I wonder if I'll get the chance to pull Davis's color down so I can kiss him like that."_

"Get a room why don't cha'!" by the tone of voice everyone knew it was a joke and everyone knew who it was.

TK's face turns a new shade of pink as he faces one his best friends "H-H-Hey Davis."

* * *

TBC

What'd you think? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey guys! Hope you all had a great weekend and Monday! Leg still messed up but hey still breathing so it's all good!

-I have not forgotten about "My Angel" Im just getting the final kinks worked out.

-Thanks for the likes everyone! Also Sirius and DEMON KING thanks for the kind words

* * *

**DAVIS POV:**

The sun was bombarding the streets with sunlight. A cool breeze was blowing keeping the people walking sane.

Riding down the streets ignoring the heat on a new long board as fast as he could and listening to his favorite song Davis was in his own world.

"_And the reign will kill us all  
We throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see  
The preservation of the martyr in me"_

"Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocialBADA BADA BADA BADA BADABADA BDAD BADADA! THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD! THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD! THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD! OH SHIT!

As Davis was ignoring the heat swaying left and right dodging people a dog walked out an alleyway. Thanks the his and the owners quick reflexes no one got hurt.

"Shit that was close!" Learning his lesson, he started to tap the side walk slowly coming to a stop. He takes out his ipod and turns it off just as "til we die" starts to play.

"Damn it." Davis grumbles. "Such a good." He looks at his watch "12. Alright I have a good amount of time to ride around the park!" Davis kicks the ground with his right foot as his left foot was still on the board.

As he croozes down the street he admires the bright colors that were all presented on such a nice day.

He started entering the shopping district, which was his favorite part of town because of all the tall buildings. The bigger the building the more shade!

What he really loved was the bakeries. The fresh smell of baked desserts earned this part of town the nickname "Candyland".

He turns his head admiring himself as he passes a large window. His brown spikey hair was the same as it always was. No one ever believed him when he told em' it was all natural...except TK.

'_Hmm TK…he avoided me all day at school and then he texts me at 8 asking if I wanted to hang out tomorrow…well since that was yesterday Friday…then he asked me to hang out today Saturday…wait what!?'_

"Uh! Headache!" He stops at a red light while the people standing next to him stair at the teen.

'_He's been acting weird for a long time now…coming to my practices cheering for the littlest things …huh the face he made when he cheered was pretty cute…!...what the heck?' _

As the light turns green the people enter the cross walk and continue enjoying the sunny day. Davis just stood there with a blush coming on his face feeling that cool breeze blow by.

'_That was strange. TK cute? Hah!'_ He kicks the ground and enters the cross walk. _'Will yeah he IS cute. I mean that pale soft to the touch skin he has just makes his blue eyes pop! They're bluer than the skies themselves! That golden hair he has. Oh man! The way it shines when the sun hits it huh looks good. And those nice soft li-_ "OOF!"

Davis landed on the side walk hard while he was lost in thought he didn't notice he was nearing the end of the cross walk and instead of maneuvering himself on the little ramp he went ahead and hit the edges.

"Oh man" He groans. "Total wipe out. Hah I like that show always makes me laugh!" Davis gets up with a smile on his face with that happy note. He walks over and retrieves his board. Thankfully it handed rolled in the streets.

He dusted himself off and continued on his way.

'_Yeach I gota calm down.' _Now entering the park. '_Its not like he's gay or something and neither am I…he dated Kari for a while and I still have that red head's number...whats her name again Navada?...I met her at the last party...whatever Man she was hot!' _

Davis enters the walking path with the most shade. Then turned left remembering there was a new path that was just built; he really wanted to crooze down it because he heard it was windy(wine-dee). Not a lot people took that path because it circled the park completely. If you looked at it from an aerial point of view it almost looked like a smiley face.

As he makes his way up a small hill he sees his friends all group together. "What the? I thought we were to meet up at 1?" He kicks and starts heading down the hill, as he starts to head toward the grass he hops off and walks towards his friends.

"Ohhhhh~" Davis smirks. He sees Tai and Matt start to make out "Get a room why don't cha'!" He teased.

Then TK turns his head his golden hair swaying in the air and his face was turning red.

"D-D-Davis!" TK stutters.

* * *

**TK POV:**

'_OhGodOhGodOhGod! How long has he been there?! He didn't hear anything did he?! Oh my God! He's walking closer! His lips are moving, is talking to me? _

TK breaths rapidity: in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out.

'_Oh man! He has his hand on my head! It's so soft...and cool~.'_

TK closes his eyes and starts leaning towards Davis.

"OH GEEZ THE HECH!"

* * *

**DAVIS POV: **

"Hey TK what happened?" he starts walking towards the group.

"You texted me to meet up at 1 and all you guys are. Hey what's up with you face? Are you ok?"

Davis rests his hand on TK's forehead "man you're burning! OH GEEZ THE HECK!?"

TK's body went limp and started to fall. Davis quickly caught him. The group of friends ran quickly to their friends aid.

"TK?!" Matt asked worriedly. He gets on his knees and gently taps his brother's cheeks.

"What the heck happened?!" Ken said looking at Davis.

"What are you asking me for?! I just got here!" Davis defends.

"Everybody calm down!" Joe ordered.

"Give me room." He walks over and checks TK's pulse and focuses on his chest rising and falling.

After a couple minutes. "I think he just passed out because of the heat and well because Da- ah and probably because he didn't drink fluids it is warm."

"No he didn't." Matt said. "He was too nervous to eat or drink anything this morning I thought it weird but know we know why."

"OK. Izzy can you get some water and some snacks for TK?" Joe asks.

"On it!" Izzy rushes toward the snack shack that was in the middle of park.

"I have an idea that might help." Tai says gently with an evil smile. "Listen up Davis!"

"Yes!" Davis focused on his mentor.

* * *

**TK POV:**

'_Oh that feels nice~'_

'_And this pillow is soft yet it's hard…hard?'_

TK opened his eyes. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light and the colors. He feels another cool breeze hit his face. Falling leaves enter his line of vision, no one else is around the others must have left. It's nice and quite not a lot of people go to the back of the park.

"Oh~ what happened?" TK groans.

"You passed out." Someone said.

TK's vision clears more. He moved his eyes toward the direction where the voice came from he noticed that he's under the oak tree lying down on the nice soft grass.

His eyes focus on a shirt _'no not a shirt a tank top?'_ It was a black tank top with a cat under water about the eat a mouse with the word "PAWS" on it(I really have this tank top one of my favorites!)

He continued looking up and saw a tanned neck...then a tanned worried face with chocolate brown eyes "Davis?"

"Yup that's me!" Davis smiles loosing the worried look.

TK's face shoots red after realizing his head was resting on Davis's thigh.

"No you don't! Davis ordered. He grabbed TK and forced his head gently back down.

"Calm down man. You passed out." TK was still blushing.

"W-Where did the others go?"

"They left. Once Izzy brought back water bottles and some snacks Joe said it was alright for them to leave. Tai told me to watch over you."

'_Oh Tai! Thank you so MUCH! I owe for LIFE!' _

"Oh Ok." TK said calmly. He felt his face start to cool down. He starts to enjoy the gift Tai had left him. He closes his eyes and inhales greatly through his nose enjoying that fresh air smell. That green grass, wet mud, and bark scented air just amazing.

"Hey Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me use you as a lap pillow."

"No problem. When the others started leaving, your bro said when he was stressed about coming up with songs he liked to take a nap and use Tai as a pillow. I didn't really see the point in all that but then…hah…Tai threaten me saying Monday I would do nothing but run during practice."

'_Note to self: thank Matt and Tai. Then threaten Tai! If he ever forced Davis to do something else again! I doesn't matter even if was to help m- huh?'_

TK opens his eyes. Davis was moving strands of hair out of TK's face. Once completed he started running his hand the flock of golden threads on top of TK's head. He wasn't complaining but he was still wondering…

"Davis?" He was now gently petting TK's head.

"I was fuckn' scared..."TK looked at Davis's eyes. "You were acting weird and then you just drop." He sighed. "Im glad you're ok." He said with a gentle smile.

"Im sorry Davis." TK looked away from him no longer able to enjoy the warmth he was feeling.

Then TK felt hands grip his armpits. "Huh?" TK was pulled up. He felt the back of his head and his back rub against Davis's crotch."Whoa!" His blush was returning. Davis stopped pulling once TK'S head was resting on his chest.

"Here." Davis said handing TK a bottle of water. "Drink slow." TK wasn't thinking he didn't know if he was high from the smell of nature but he did know he was on auto pilot. His hand moved on his own and took the bottle.

"Thanks" he said in a small voice. He opened the cap and took a sip.

'Get a grip_! He's just being a good friend and trying to help! OH~but this is so nice. I've dreamt of snuggling up on Davis's chest...although those dreams ended with my face buried in my pillows trying to hold back my moans while Davis was just dominating me...I'm such a hentai...'_

"You know, you were moving while you were knocked." Davis interrupted TK's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You moved around…well mostly your mouth. It was pretty funny your mouth was closed but your mouth was moving a little it looked like you were eating something." Davis said with a little chuckle.

'_Oh crap!...I was probably dreaming about Davis again! I most likely wasn't eating something…I was licking something…'_

TK felt his blush returning.

Davis noticed TK's ears were turning a shade of red. "You ok man?"

"Um…yeah I am, but I am pretty hungry."

TK felt Davis squirming under him knowing full well he shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of something bumping against his butt cheeks.

"Sorry…but I ate them while you were resting."

TK started to take deep breaths to get his blush to go away it worked.

"You ate the food that was supposed to eat when I woke up?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Yeah I did...But I can make it up to you!" TK laughed.

"Davis you stayed with me, watched over me, AND let me use you as a pillow. I think I owe you.

"No I don't feel right, once you're up to it lets go get lunch, my treat!"

TK's eyebrows arched "So…you'll take me on a date when I feel better?"

Davis chuckled "Yeah man, it's a date." He couldn't help but laugh.

'_I know it's not really a date but if we spend even more time together I can find the right time to confess! Although right now kind of…no! I'm not gonna confess the day I passed out in front Davis!'_

"Hey Dave Im good now. Let's get lunch." Davis sled his shoes towards his body so his knees were right next to TK's flanks.

"Alright, use my knees to help you."TK put his hands on Davis's knees and pushed down as he started to get up. Once standing he turned and offered Davis his hand. Davis smiled and took it.

They both left the park with Davis leading the way for their first "_date"._

* * *

Next issue the "date". Haha

Let me know what you think! If you have ideas that could help let me know!

It'll probably be a few days until I update this story. Maybe Friday if not then for sure next week, I want to post another Ch. For "My Angel" an Ulrich x Odd:)


	3. Chapter 3

-Sup Peeps! Yeah that doesn't really work huh?...Well hopefully you all had a good week, its Friday baby!

-My leg was feeling really good so I went to an interview I was told they really like me and I got a second interview now I'm just waiting for the call…but it's OK because I have you guys!...-.-…Well I also my friends but between you and me they can be a bit immature, although the level of maturity depends on what you're doing and the people you're with soooo…I got nothing…

-And if you didn't know "My Angel" has been updated.

-Also in the last chapter I used "Psycho Social" by Slip Knot and "Til We Die" I don't own them or the songs. Or ipod either. Or PS3, Sony .The characters in this story will be using iphones I don't own that… Yes Im stating the obvious but Im just making sure you lawyers out there don't get any ideas=.=

-Once again thanks for the reviews Sirius and Demon King they are helpful plus, it's pretty cool stuff just pops in my head and I jot them done and people actually like it?! Whaaaaaa? Well any Im don't ranting; on with the story!

* * *

**TK'S POV:**

The sun was still towering over the skies, bombarding the streets with warm sun light.

Cars drove by with eese no one was in a hurry, everyone was enjoying their Saturday. On the sidewalks people walked up and down either entering shops or heading to towards the park.

'_Oh man…what a day it's been. I come out of the closet and all my friends are cool with me and now I'm getting lunch with the guy I've had feelings for MONTHS!'_

The two teens walk down the street enjoying the sun. Davis has his long board in his left hand while his right is busy texting.

"Hmm weird…" Davis states.

"What's up?" TK asks hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he was feeling.

"I had plans with Ken later today, he was gonna sleep over; we planned it on Monday…now he's saying he can't make it."

Davis's phone 'dings'.

"Hmm…now he said to ask you if you want to."

'_WHAT?! The only times Ive slept over was when everyone was there with us…I kind of always wanted to ask Davis if it was alright to come over one night but always chickened out…I would get SO jealous when Ken and Davis made plans…I take all those feelings back Ken!'_

"Um, yeah. I don't have plans and that sounds like it would be fun."

Davis nods his head "Alright sounds good, but my sis is staying for a while, visiting. Plus those buggers are always causing trouble."

Davis has 4 siblings: His older sister Catherine aka 'Cat' 22, and 3 little brothers Tom (5), Paton(5), and Will(5). The three boys are triplets everyone in town had trouble telling who's who even their parents; except Davis he can always tell them apart with ease.

"Oh Cat's back! I haven't seen her in a long time!"

"Eh, she said she wanted to tell the family some good news. I guess she got that internship she wanted. She got back yesterday I was gonna tell everyone today but…"

"Oh…" TK looks down blushing slightly.

"I's all good." Davis smiles then quickly disappears "Speaking of yesterday it was frickn' crazy! My parents had a date night and they forgot about the sleep over my brothers were having! I had to watch 8 kids running around, and you'd think my good big sis would help her adorable little brother but noooo she made plans with some friends."

Davis's parents were both lawyers that worked for a major company that dealt with environmental issues. They traveled a lot collecting data and put everything together at their house. It was mostly Davis and his grandparents that watched over his siblings, although they DID make sure to spend time with them. They always had 'kids time' on their schedule.

"That…sounds rough."

"It was, until I turned on the PS3 and blasted some Rolling Stones and deadmou5, turned the game room into a little rave party." Davis chuckled.

'_I wish I could have been there.'_

'Ding.'

Davis looks at his phone and starts responding to a text.

"Hey do you want to go to Sharky's?" Davis asks.

"Yeah, I could go for some Mexican food."

"Alright, I have a friend who working there he said he needed some advice, wonder what's up." Davis smirks.

The two walk up to a cross walk waiting for the red light to turn green. Across the street Davis noticed two blonds. One wore a bright yellow dress and brown sandals, the other was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black Bruce Springsteen shirt with white sandals.

Davis gently elbowed TK on his side. TK noticed what Davis was looking at and tried his best to hide his hurt expression. As the light turned green the four entered the cross walk.

_'Great...'_

Davis smiled with a big grin and as he past the girls he said, "Cool shirt."

He got a good view of the blond with the Springsteen shirt she had pretty, green eyes with a little bit of freckles on her cheeks. She smiled and said "Thanks." Then kept walking.

Davis turned his head to get a back side view and noticed she was swinging her hips a little more than people usually did. "Damn."

He returned his attention to what was ahead of him and kept walking in his direction. After a bout 10 minutes the two made their way to Sharky's. They walked up to the glass doors which Davis opened and held it open "After you."

"Thank you." TK blushes.

The teens looked around the restaurant, wasn't busy which meant they would get their food fairly quickly. The room was painted a mellow yellow with photos of customers smiling and enjoying their food. The tables were wood with a nice shine to them. All Davis could smell was chicken on the grill and his mouth watered, then they turned their attention to the cahier who was standing behind a wooden counter.

"Davis!" The cashier shouts.

"Sup Hunter." Davis walks up and the two fist bump. Hunter had red curly hair with light blue eyes. It almost made him look like he was in shock. His complexion was almost as pale as TK but Hunter had a little bit of a tan.

"TK this is Hunter he's on the soccer team."

"Hi." TK raises his hand for a shake.

"I remember you." Hunter says while shaking hands. "You come to our practices and watch, right?"

Davis laughs "Yup that's him. Anyway what's up? No before that, TK you want to share some nachos?"

'_YES!' _

"Yeah, nachos sound good." TK tries to sound cool, yet his eyes were filled with joy.

"Alright, Hunter give me some nachos with beans and chicken."

Hunter puts in the order. "That'll be $5.50"(Making the price up FYI, if you haven't tried the nachos stop reading this and get some! Then come back and finish reading)

Davis hands the money over "I'll bring the food to you. I go on break in a few minutes." Hunter informs.

"Cool we'll be outside." Davis and TK make their way outside and walk towards a little marble table with a big green umbrella.

After a few minutes of chatting Hunter walks out with the nachos. He sits down.

"So Davis…" Hunter stops.

"Yes?"

"You know that Carl's birthday is in 3 weeks, right?"

"Yeah I do. I already got him a gift."

_"Carl? Maybe another friend from the soccer team."_

"Who's Carl?" TK cuts in.

"He's another guy on the team, he's also…"Davis doesn't finish his sentence looking oddly at Hunter.

"Carl is my boyfriend." Hunter finishes.

"Oh cool." TK says while nodding his head.

'_Davis has gay friends?! That means he'll also be cool when I tell him! But me confessing that's a different story.'_

"You don't mind? You're sharing a table with someone who's gay?" Hunter asks with an eyebrow curving.

'_It's not like IM going to freak out…if only you knew…'_

"No." TK states.

Hunter sighs then smiles. "That's good." He looks at Davis "Good to know you hang out with people who are open minded."

"Hey what do you take me for? Davis asks "Now what did you want again?"

"Oh yeah…well I wanted to know if we could have Carl's birthday party at your house since it's so big."

Davis used to leave in a condo but then his mom got pregnant again or as he puts it "dad knocked up mom again." So they had to look for a house with more room. His grandpa just happened to win the BIGPOT. He used mostly all of it though because he bought em' a two story house with 5 rooms and 7 bathrooms. His parents got one room, his grandparents got another and his brothers got their own room. Davis got the basement after a little work it turned into the biggest room in the house. Which made Davis VERY happy.

"Hmm…alright my parents will be gone by then they got another case. Such work hectics I swear until they come home; then they turn into some "hippy go with the flow" kind of parents which is why it's always me who has to watch those gremlins."

Everyone in the town even in other towns knew Davis was chaotic. Once he was caught wearing a Deadpool costume spray painting "Kneel before Knod" all around the shopping district, but when it came to his little brothers...well instead of being Deadpool he was more like Superman. Everyone saw those little brothers of his as a blessing.

Hunter starts shaking in his seat a little.

"YES! DAVIS THANK YOU!" He jumps up and kisses Davis on the cheek.

TK's eyes widen then flames burst out the ground and black smoke starts engulfing the sun turning the beautiful day into an inferno nightmare. A crater opens in the middle of the street causing drivers to hit the breaks skidding into it falling to their doom.

The people walking on the streets start running as demons of all sizes start to chase them.

One monster the size of a skyscraper dropped from the sky, it landed on it's furry legs and started destroying buildings. The chunks of cement and brick were sent flying towards the helpless people trying to escape this madness.

'_DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE'_

Hunter sits back down; blushing a little. "Um, sorry Davis."

"It's cool it's not like kissing a friend on the cheek is cheating." Davis shrugs. "For the party it's gonna be the same rules as always though."

"Yeah, that's no problem Davis. I have to go now. We'll talk more at school for the details."

"Sure."

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV:**

'_Ok so I have party in 3 weeks…HELL YEA!'_

Davis starts grabbing a chip loaded with chicken and black beans with cheese on top.

_'Yes!'_

He puts the chip in his mouth *CRUNCH*

_'Damn that's good'_

The chicken was soft and moist and tasted like the firewood it was cooked over. The black beans were tasty epically the thick juice it came in. The cheese was fantastic it was made out two or maybe three different cheeses. He notices TK is quite and hasn't eaten any yet.

"Hey TK? He has a hazy look in his eyes like he's lost in his own thoughts.

"..."

He shakes his hand in front of his face "TK?"

"..."

He snaps his fingers. "Huh?" TK looks all around him then up at the sky. He adjusts his sunhat then focuses to the food.

'_Maybe being outside was a bad idea…'_

"You ok?" Davis asks in a worried voice.

TK pouts "Im fine." He grabs some food, munching slowly clearly thinking about something.

'_He is not fine…hmm oh!'_

"Hey TK since your sleeping over how about calling your mom and ask her to put together a night bag. Also tell her to put your trunks in too; its only 2:30 we can swim at my place."

TK faces lights up "That's sound good!"

He pulls out his phone and calls his mom and starts asking.

"Alright she said she'll get the things that are necessary."

"Good." Davis smiles.

The two finish eating their lunch rather quickly as if they were racing each other who could eat the most. After the food was gone their stomachs fool they throw away the box and walked back in the store to say bye to Hunter. TK grunted his goodbye.

After about a 20 min walk the two were in front of TK's apartment building. The building was painted white which made the gray steps pop some what. There were three levels to the building which anyone could have guessed due to the windows.

They walk up the grey steps and open a little green gate. They enter a patio with red brick as flooring, flowers grew at the edges giving bright colors to the bright green bushes. The two turn left and walk up the stairs that were in front of them and headed right to TK's door. TK fumbles with his keys trying to open the door.

After finally opening the peach door they step into the room. After taking off their shoes they walk into the living room.

_'I wonder where his mom is'_

Davis walks over to the black leather couth and collapses on the couching sinking a little. He turns his head a little looking at the redish/brownish walls filled with pictures of TK as a kid.

_'Haha I guess he's always been cute...I need to frickin stop thinking like'_

Davis keeps moving his eyes and stops at a picture of the whole gang posing for the picture that was taken at the beach. He chuckles a little remembering all the events that took place that day.

_'Maaaannnn that day was so awesome! I got some sick waves'_

TK reenters the room with two water bottles. "Here." He hands Davis one bottle

"Thanks bae." Davis says with a wink. TK blushes.

Davis had a habit of calling his single friends bae he didn't care if they were female or male he took pleasure at the little discomfort that would appear on people faces when he called em' that.

After regaining his composure TK spoke again "My mom is busy working on her new book so she wont be walking out. Im going to my room to get my bag go ahead and wait by the door."

TK's mother was a popular author that wrote a variety of books. Her first best seller was about an aging serial killer that wanted to come clean and spend what little of his life he had left without guilt. She then went on to write other books that were all different genres and all where best sellers. Her new project was about a married man with three kids struggling with his life because he kept a certain secret from them.

Davis stands up stretching the kinks out of his arms and back "Alright." He heads toward the door picking up his shoes.

_'Wonder when her book is gonna be finished. I have all the others so I guess I HAVE to get this one don't wanna have an incomplete set of books'_

Davis wasn't just a soccer jock that hit on girls when he got the chance, he was also liked to read. Most his books where about detectives struggling about a case and what not. The rest of his reading material was "Rolling Stones magazine and "Sports Illustrated" and of course he had all of 's books.

Before the TK closed the door he yelled "Bye MOM!" after a little pause "Good byre boys! Have FUUUNNNNN~!

_'That was a little strange...'_

* * *

**TK'S POV:**

The two teens make their way to an impressive grey bricked house with a maroon door. Opening the white fence gate they follow the little stoned path. While walking they eye the bay window and see there's no one in the living room.

_'I guess we're going to be alone...if were a couple then we would probably'_

Davis opened the maroon door and stepped right in enjoying the little squeak from the maple wood floor. He turned to his left and put his keys on a hook on the wall. He noticed the other hooks were empty except for a note:

_Dave, took the kids out for lunch your sister's phone is charging in the den. Be back around 8, I want to _

_look for some parts for the motorcycle. Your sister and the kids will probably be back sooner. Have fun with_

_ your friend what was his name again? __Kin, Kan, kon? What ever! Don't break anything! _

_-Granddad_

"Huh looks like it's just TK." Davis makes his way to the living room not noticing TK is lost in thought.

_'Hmm Davis...not here...hmm lets go to your room' _"Ah!" Davis had thrown a pillow at TK while he was imaging Davis dominating him.

"Come on man you were just standing there." Davis eyes TK. "Go get ready in my room, Im gonna get my trunks from the hallway closet."

Davis leaves the living room with TK on his heels. They enter the kitchen the white tiled floor shining from the rays of the sun. TK grabs an apple from the fruit bowl that was on the oak counter top. Davis heads up the stairs that were to his right. The entire second level was everyone's bedrooms, except Davis's, and bathrooms. TK walks past the

Once he got to the pictures of Davis as a kid he slowed down.

_'He was always so crazy"_

TK looks at a certain photo of Davis when he was 5, smiling while he had a little blond boy with a scared face in a head lock. In the background you could see Tai and Matt running to them.

TK shakes his head. _'We've been friends for so long and now I'm in love with him.' _He tightens his grip on his night bag _'I hope I don't ruin this friendship.'_

He opens a grey door and walks down the green rugged stairs. Once stepping on the cement floor he turned on the light switch to his right. The lights reveled he was standing in the washroom. TK saw there were some clothes still the drier and the washer's lid was open.

He walked up to red door with a sign on it that read "Strangeland". He opened it and entered Davis's bedroom.

TK inhales deeply _'Smells like Davis' _then exhales. He flips the light switch.

The floors was nice, red, fuzzy, soft red carpet. He looked at the walls which were filled with posters. They were a mixture of soccer teams, Aerosmith, Run DMC, Rolling Stones, ZZ Top, Black Sabbath, Slipknot, Gorillaz, KISS, Marilyn Manson, Neil Young, Nirvana, Outkast, Pearl Jam, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Tech N9ne, and finally Davis's favorite poster, which was framed, a signed poster of Lou Reed.

The walls were cement and Davis didn't want any wall paper he just wanted to fill em' with his posters. They scattered all over and somehow it just looked right. To the left there was a night stand with a stereo system, he noticed tit was on pause.

Next to the night stand there was a book shelf filled with all of Davis's favorites. Steve Berry the author of the 'Cotton Malone' series, Dan Brown author of the 'Da Vinci Code', Darren Shan author of both 'Cirque du Freak' and 'The Demonata' series, biographies of bands Davis liked, and all the books TK's mother had written.

He smiled.

Adjacent to the bookshelf there was another filled with magazines: 'Rolling Stone', 'Sports Illustrated', 'Men's Health', and some sports equipment ones.

On the floor there were dung bells and grips.

On the right side of the room there was the t.v., standing on a dresser. The dresser was an old oak magnificent work of art. It had carvings on the sides that looked like water flowing down a river. If you stared at it long enough you could see the water moving.

To the left of the dresser stood a full set of knights armor Davis' grandfather had gotten for him for his 13th birthday, he had bought it at a yard sale. The knights armor shined greatly. Davis polished every piece of armor once a month a process that took over 3 hours. The helmet had green feathers going down it's back making it looking like a fou-hawk.

To right was yet another book shelf but this one was filled manga. Thee was volume after volume of History's Strongest Disciple, KINGDOM, Fairy Tale, Rave Master, Bakuman, Ichigo 100%, others littered the floor.

At the corner of the room was a king sized bed. The covers were light blue making it look flamboyant because of the red carpet.

To the right of the bed hang a bar that had Davis's shirts and tank tops. Under them were his shoes.

To the left was another night stand with a lamp and fan on it. At the corner was a new book Davis thought looked interesting due to the cover. "The 6th Extinction" by James Rolling.

Right under the sealing there were windows connected together 5inchs long that allowed ventilation. The windows walled the entire room. The room was always warm and cozy, due to the cement walls the room never passed 78 degrees.

He sets his bag down then unzips it so he can retrieve his trunks. As he goes through his clothes he jumps from shock.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He picks up the special piece of clothing "speedos?!"

He looks down and notices a letter:

_Hopefully you're going to confess__to Davis because I'm tired of seeing_

_you making worried faces all the time.__And if you're going "all the way"then _

_please use protection, although it's not like__you can get pregnant so it doesn't really matter._

_I know your brother doesn't "force" Tai to wear one, b__ut that's his life. Any way I put speedos in your bag _

_So you can give your "soon to be man" a good view__When you go swimming, after all looking sexy is a "necessity"_

_have fuuunnnn!_

TK felt his face burn fiercely never has he blushed so red in his entire life "Oh mother…"

* * *

Alright another chapter done!

What you think? Let me know!

The bands and authors really are my favorites! Also the "The sixth Extinction" really is a new discovery! It thinks it's the 6th or maybe 8th book in the "Sigma Force" series so I'll have to get the others now...


	4. Chapter 4

**TK'S POV:**

"Oh mother…" TK crotches kneeling next to his bag.

'_Oh maaaannnnnn…."_

"How…How did she know? I…I…"

He drops the letter. It falls slowly swaying through the air. It turns over just as it lands on the fuzzy red carpet.

He looks at it noticing more writing on the back:

_All jokes aside TK no matter what I still and will always love you._

_If you're wondering how I knew well let's just say I knew Matt was the _

_same as you are before he did. Plus whenever I saw Davis around you, you _

_had this extra big smile on your face. I will admit I was against it at first, of all_

_the people out in the world you chose Davis? The boy is a wild monkey that wears clothes._

_But if he's the reason why you smile then who am I to meddle in your life? Well I CAN meddle _

_A little now can't I? If Davis is going to be my future son-in-law then you need to tell him how you feel boy, good luck!_

TK sighs.

Then smiles while lightly shaking his head "Well it's gonna take some time to confess…but I should tell him that I am gay at least."

TK strips all his clothing not being able to stop blushing _"Ahh how many times have I dreamt doing this? Hopefully next time I get naked in here we'll be together."_

While he was lost in thought he didn't here the door opening up the stairs, then the footsteps on the cement floor.

"Hey man what's taking you so lon-whoa!" Davis turns around. Facing the opening doorway.

TK was in the middle of putting on his speedos he had them right at his knees when Davis walked in.

"_KILL ME NOW!"_

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV:**

"_Holy shit!"_

His back facing the hardly dressed TK "Um I came down to see whats taking so long…I guess…I should go back up."

TK remains silent he glanced at Davis who was wearing his blue trunks and a grey shirt.

Davis exits his bedroom and closes the door. He walks past the washer and drier and walks back up stairs.

He exhales greatly he didn't realizes he was holding his breath. When he was in the hallway he turned right, passing pictures of him and the group smiling and laughing together. He then passed a light green door which was his parents study. It was filled with books Davis thought were the most boring things on the planet. He didn't care about Shakespeare or Mark Twain. Plato,Aristotle big deal old guys wearing togas said some stuff! His parents mostly went in there to work on their cases.

"_Oh shit. Oh shit. That…Damn…He…I actually saw….shit~…"_

Davis makes his way to the back of the house which was the den. The walls were painted a nice calming amber color. There was a leather couch that could be folded into a bed. In front of the couch was a black coffee table that his parents had bought when they first moved in together. The main attraction to the room was the flat screen that hung on the wall with a PS3 and a Wii right under it.

He walks up to the glass sliding door that lead to the back yard. He slides the clear open to the left revealing a black screen. Davis opened it then shut it close when he stepped outside not wanting flies and other bugs to get in the house.

He stood on a red brick patio that had a black table round table with 4 chairs tucked under it. There was also a BBQ that was covered in it's protective wrapping. He opens the little white gate and took a step on the healthy green grass.

The back yard was MASSIVE. It contained a pool house that was used as a gym and the pool itself; which was 40 yards long. The white fence that protected the yard was dominated by his grandmothers flowers. She first used a little spot for her garden, then she expanded.

He walks up to a little glass table and pulls out a chair and takes a seat. He feels heavier for some reason and it wasn't from his meal he had earlier.

Davis takes out his lime green phone and slides to unlock the screen. He pushes his code in and clicks on the messaging app. A list of previous conversations pops up:

Carl

Mom

Dad

Hunter

Keith

Bae, he clicks the name.

**D**- Y did u tell me to ivt TK?

**B**-Because he's had a stressful day and

he deserves some r and r

**D**-MAN bc of u I hd to c smthng I shdnt hv

**K**-like?

**D**-Im dn txtng

**K**-Have fun

"What does that mean?" He sets his phone on the table.

He rubs his eyes and face recalling the "show" he got in his room.

'_The fuck is wrong with me? I've seen Ken fully naked when we had to shower together…why do I feel so…fuck…'_

He lowers his hand down to his trunks trying to adjust the bulge that was starting to form. The mental picture of TK bending down with his hands down to his feet so his hips were in the air.

**'_Shame he wasn't pulling em' down, _**_shut up me!__'_

He hits his head on the table gently he didn't want to break the table again.

A nice breeze blows, calming the confused teen.

**TK'S POV:**

TK stayed standing when Davis left the room. His speedos still at his knees. He didn't know if he should cry or act like nothing happened.

He pulls up his speedos all the way. He adjusts the front and the back they were a little snug. No doubt his mother chose em' for that reason.

TK pulls his sky blue phone out and starts a group text excluding Davis.

**TK**- Guys…Im at Davis's house and…well I was

putting my speedos and Davis walked in on me.

**Tai**-Y speedos :3? Kinky.

**Mimi**-Did you strike a pose to seduce him?

**Izzy- **Please be serious hun.

**Joe**-How did he react?

**Cody**- That's kind of what you wanted, wasn't it?

**Kari**-A little weird my ex is telling me he

accidently flashed the guy he's been crushing on.

**Ken**-Davis texted me.

**Cody-**Oh?

**TK**-What did he say?

**Tai**-He most likely liked the show

he got and is freaking out XP. Just go to him

and shove your tongue down his throat XD.

**Kari-**Shut up Tai!

**Yuli**- TK just tell Davis!

**Ken**-He asked me why did I suggest you

go to his house for the sleep over.

**Tai**-I've never seen Matt in speedos=.=

**Joe**-Not the time, Tai.

TK sits on Davis's bed. He puts his hands on his temples and gently puts pressure "Shit!"

**TK**-Im just gonna tell him.

TK puts on a white shirt he got from his night bag and gathers his towel and sunscreen in his left hand while his phone was in his right vibrating. He took a glance and it was nothing but mutation from his friends. He smiled.

TK exits Davis's room and walks up the stairs. He heads towards the den and notices the glass door is open.

"_He's already outside."_

He exits the house and sees Davis resting his head on the table by the pool.

TK inhales the fresh air. "_Just be calm. I need to tell.'_

TK opens the little gate and walks to the glass table taking a seat across from Davis.

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV:**

While Davis was raging a war with himself, he feels the table shake a little. He raises his head and sees TK sitting across him with a nervous smile.

"Um…sorry I walked in on you." The sun was longer high in sky it's rays were starting to turn orange, which made TK's hair shine. His blue eyes looked almost purple with a refection of the pool.

_'Damn'_

"It's all right…it was your room and I was taking a awhile." TK turns his head looking at the pool. Revealing his pale neck's birth mark to Davis.

_**'I wonder if he'll squeal if I bite it, **SHUT UP!' _

TK sighs looking at Davis.

_"Shit did he notice I was staring?"_

"Davis I need to tell you something."

"Alright." Davis says trying not to admire the pale shining beauty in front of him.

'_Im am so fucked in the head'_

"Davis…Im gay." TK says flatly.

Davis blinks. Then tilts his head slightly to the right "But you went out with Kari."

"I was trying to fight it…Kari saw through it…that's why we broke up." TK looks at the table; he can his reflection. His eyes are filled with fear or is it dread? Most likely both.

'_Son of a bitch…I didn't see that coming…like Hunter…even fucking Carl…mind blown.'_

"Well, not like that changes anything really."

TK looks up his eyes are filled with life once again.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! It's not like you're my only gay friend or something!"

'_I freaked out when Ramon told me...almost ruined our friendship...I know quite the number of gay people.'_

"That's really great Davis. I was worried about this all day. Everyone else is really great about me being gay."

"Everyone knows?" Davis was curious.

"Yeah I told them before you showed up." TK said nervously.

"How co-

"DAI-DAI!" A squeaky playful voice yells.

The two teens turn their heads seeing three kids that look like Davis did when he was younger running towards them.

"DAI-DAI!" The one slightly ahead of the three yells.

Davis gets up and walks towards the running group of kids.

Tom, the one that was leading, jumps and grabs onto Davis's right leg while Paton grabs holds of his left. Will grabbed Davis's shirt trying to pull him down.

'_Good thing I put on a bumming around shirt'_

He gently grabs Will's hands, turns him and kicks him on the butt, he hits the soft yet crunchy grass..

He grabs Paton arm slightly twists so the boy would let go. Once he did he Paton ended up like Will.

Tom joined his brothers on the grass shortly after Paton hit the gournd.

* * *

**TK'S POV:**

'_Matt never treated me like that'_

The three boys get up from the grass smiling and laughing.

_'I would probably be crying if that happened to me...which did happen to me when I have their age...and I did cry...'_

"Come on guys I have a friend over." He walks back to the table and takes a seat.

The three boys follow their big brother. "Hi TK." The boys say in unison.

"Hi guys." TK says with a smile trying to match the kids. _'Hopefully one day you'll be my little brothers too.'_

"Can you tell us apart, yet?" Paton asks.

"No one can." Will states.

"Except Dai-Dai he can always tell us apart!" Tom says with pride.

TK looks at the boys all of them have the same color of eyes. The same light color of skin although they all have a slight tan forming following their big brothers example of playing in the sun when ever possible. Even they're hair is the same; brown, naturally spikey like their father.

"No, I can't." TK says pouting.

They laugh and smile "No biggy!" Will tries to cheer TK up.

"Come on guys go get your trunks on and we'll go swimming." Davis cuts in.

"Yeah!" The boys screech and run back towards the house.

As they ran into the house a brown haired woman walked out. 5'9. Tanned and fit. Her face some what similar to Davis, hers isn't as 'harden'. She was wearing a bikini but had a tank top hiding her upper body and a cloth wrapping around her hips. She was holding a leach that connected to a mighty looking rottweiler. It's brown and black coat shining in the sun.

"CAT!" TK yells. He gets out of his seat and starts running towards her.

They hug.

"Hey. TK been a long time." She lets go of the leach and the dog runs right to her owner.

Davis bends down "Hey princess." He says sweetly and kisses her nose. She licks his face then runs to get her ball.

"I can never understand why you named her Princess. She's bigger than the male dogs around here." Cat says.

"Shut up Kitten." Davis spits.

Davis was the only one allowed to call her Kitten. He's been calling her that since he was 3. Once when she was 16 she had a boyfriend call her Kitten…didn't end well.

He turns away heading towards Princess.

"So TK…my brother nail you yet?" Cat asks smirking.

TK blushes "Wh-what?!"

"Please, TK I knew you had feelings for him since you were both 5."

" Wh-what?" He stutters.

_'Since 5?'_

He starts to blush slightly.

"I haven't told him like him. I told him I was gay though; it went well."

"Baby steps." She smiles.

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV:**

Davis grabs Princess's ball and throws it. She runs after it with excitement.

The three boys run back outside wearing the same color of trunks. Red.

They run to the pool and open the black gate that surrounded they set their towels on the beach chairs that were set and jump in.

Davis turns and saw TK and Kitten were heading towards the pool. He didn't know why, but TK wearing a shirt hiding his pale skinny upper body bothered him.

He couldn't help himself and look at those tight speedos. The way they scoped his butt, he knew they weren't his size. He looked further down admiring his slim legs then moved back up to his waist.

_**'And I thought that chick had nice curves...**yeah'_

Davis starts to head towards the pool with Princess at his side.

* * *

**TK'S POV:**

"So…speedos?" Cat asks while eyeing him.

"Um…my mom…She said I should give Davis a view"

She laughs "I always did like her I guess she'll be my mother-in-law...well that's IF you seduce Davis."

They open the gate. TK walks over to a chair that doesn't have a towel on it and takes off his shirt revealing pale slightly toned chest and stomach. His skin was shining a little. He sets his shirt on the chair.

_'I wish I wasn't so pale.'_

Cat walked over to the deep end of the pool and sticks her hand in. He the kids were plashing each other in the middle which was 5ft. They weren't allowed to go to the end of the pool which was 13ft down. But since their parents weren't home they knew Davis and Cat wouldn't tell on them if they went deeper.

TK walked up to where Cat was crouching. She stood up when he was next to her "So TK how have the others bee-"

***SPLASH***

Davis had crept up to them and pushed them in the pool.

Once their heads popped out of the pool "Davis! Im going to kill you!" Cat yells.

Davis jumps in right next to her so the water splashes right into her face.

"AHH Davis!" When he pops up she gets him into a head lock.

"TK HELP!" Cat orders.

"Ahhh!" Davis struggles in the water while kicking trying to keep his head above water.

TK starts to swim over then small hands grab his legs and arms.

The younger boys start to hold TK where he was. He struggles against their hold.

_'How did Davis get them off him so easily?'_

Twisting and twirling under their hold trying to keep his head above water. Then he feels his legs break free and dove under water kicking like a mad man.

"Ahh he got away..."The kids didn't know how to swim under yet.

Davis breaks free from his hold by tickling his sisters flanks. "Princess!"

The Rottweiler hears and jumps to her master's rescue.

"RUFF!" She jumps in-between Davis and Cat.

While underwater TK saw Princess had dove in the pool blocking Cat from Davis.

_'I have an idea!'_

"Ahh!" Cat reaches out and grabs Davis trunks while the two tried to swim away. She pulls too hard and they slide off.

"WHOA!" Davis yelps.

TK swimming underwater with chlorine in his eyes is oblivious to the situation. He tackles Davis's hips with his cheek right next to Davis's member. The feeling of Davis's pubes rubbing against his cheek tickled. Then felt and saw Davis's member hit his lips.

'_What!'_

TK gasps under water releasing all his air. He quickly swims back up.

Once his head is out of the water he sees Davis is blushing while Cat is trying with all her might to not release her laughter. Princess was swimming towards the shallow end where the steps were sensing her master wasn't in danger.

Will ,being the best swimmer of the three boys, heads towards the others in the deep end. He grabs Davis's trunks "Dai-Dai you dropped these!" He hands them to his older brother.

"Thanks Will." Davis still blushing.

'_I think it's safe to say our friendship just hit a boulder'_

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV: **

Kitten thought it was best everyone get out of the pool at that point. The three kids ran back into the house looking forward for their baths. Davis wanting some time away from TK went with them.

'_Holy fuck…this is not my day'_

After Davis was done with his bath, which took extra long because his siblings kept rough housing.

'_This is crazy, I shouldn't he feeling this way! I mean I'm Davis! Ace of the soccer team, girls always clinging to me, and one bad ass mother fucker! So why the hell did I actually like TK doing that?!'_

Walking down the steps Davis heard the front door close and keys jiggling. He headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

Once in the kitchen he was eating a sandwich he made then an older gentlemen walked in. He wore a champion shirt which was grey with black stripes, which made his toned body looked rip. The man was in his mid 60's and his body was still hard from years of dedication of hitting the gym and eating right.

He had the same facial structures as Davis, obvious dominating genes. His hair was a mixture of brown, grey, and white hair which looked almost skunk like because of his short naturally spiky hair.

"Hey kid, I found some parts for the bike. Looks like I'm going to finish it sooner then I thought."

"Sounds good grandpa." Davis mumbles while his mouth is full of food, not looking at the man obviously thinking about something.

"Hmmm" His grandfather walks in the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. "I'm going for a run, your grandmother is tired is going to hit the hay so make sure the kids don't get too loud."

"Alright." Davis still staring into space.

His grandfather eyes him then walks out.

After a while of personal time Davis thought he had to get over what happened and move on.

Davis found TK talking with Kitten in the living room and the kids were watching t.v.

"Hey T.K. you mind if we talk in my room?" He couldn't help his voice having a certain nervous tone.

"Um, s-sure." TK manages. Davis turns around walking to his room not seeing his sister mouthing "_it's going to be alright_" to TK as he got up from the couch.

Once alone and the door shut Davis manages to say "Listen TK…um _'Fuck Im not going to tell him I liked his face was right next to my crotch' _today…

"Just act like nothing happened? TK interjects

Davis sighs _'No not really…' "_Yes." He smiles.

The two teens agree verbally to forget about what happened, yet deep down they both felt the opposite.

The time just flew when they started watching movies and Davis showing some new books and mangas. Then there was a knock on the door. Davis's grandfather came in and told them it was lights out time.

"Davis I don't see the sleeping bag." TK states turning his head so he can look around the room.

"Oh shit…Ken has it at his place. Well we'll just have to share the bed."

"What!?"

"Oh come on! I won't bite…unless you want me to." Davis smirks

'_Where did that come from?'_

Davis took off his shorts and shirt and got into bed. He slept in his boxers.

TK put on his PJ's ,which were a pair of raggedy shorts and a grey t shirt, and got into bed. Still blushing from Davis's comment.

"Night." Davis says while yawning.

"Good night, Davis." TK says trying to fight his yawn.

They close their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…..

The door creaks open and Davis is gently shaken awake.

"wHaa?" Davis mumbles still half asleep.

He looks down trying to focus "Paton?"

"I had a bad dream Dai-Dai." The boy says in a low voice clearly still frighten even though he was awake.

"Hmm ok…" Davis who wasn't thinking clearly gently grabbed TK and dragged him onto of his body. TK's face rested on Davis's chest.

TK mumbles "Hmmm Davis…" And tucks his arms around Davis, snuggling, trying to get closer.

Paton gets into the bed and gets conformable. "Night Dai-Dai"

Davis was already asleep with his arms on TK's back.

Patton smiles and goes to sleep.

* * *

**TK'S POV: **

"_Ohhhh that feels amazing Davis…oh don't stop!...AHHHHH!'_

TK's eyes snap open. He noticed he wasn't sleeping next to Davis but on top of him!

"What?" He turns his head and sees the space is clear. "Oh no..I must have crawled on top o-whoa!" TK jults.

He turns his head and removes the covers... "Oh no…"

Davis had his right hand groping TK's right butt cheek to make matter worst TK felt his boxers were a little wet.

"Great…Not only did I cum from my dream but Im laying on him while his hand is-ah!"

The grip on his butt tightens and releases "Mmmahh…" TK lowers his head and rests it on Davis's chest.

TK looked at Davis's face…he was knocked out. "He must be dreamin-mmmm"

"Shit…Im starting to get har-ahhhh" TK knew he had to get out of this situation but his body wouldn't respond. For months he's dreamed of Davis touching his body and now it happening, TK had no control.

The door that lead down the green steps opened and TK heard footsteps walking down.

"Oh-no…" He puts both his hands on Davis's chest. He was hard, was getting groped and someone was getting closer…

The only thing TK could focus on was his member rubbing against his boxers which were stained already and his butt was getting squeezed.

Davis's door opens

"What the hell!?"

* * *

TBC

What'd you think? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

I guess this chapter will have lemon? Not really sure what that means though…but there's gonna be masturbating in this ch….so…enjoy.

* * *

**TK'S POV:**

The smell of Davis's scent was a mixture of multiple erotic smells. The scent of tobacco from his grandfather's pipe, a little bit of sweat, mint from his tooth paste, the fresh morning air that was coming into the room from the open windows, and lastly the musky smell that came from TK's pants.

'_This is not happening!' _

The constant feeling of having his already erect member rubbing against the fabric of his boxers that were stained from his own wet dream wasn't helping. No longer in control of his body, his slim and small hips started rocking against Davis's toned and strong lower body.

"Ohhh Mmmmm" TK trembles. The constant tickling feeling on his member was getting unbearable. "Shit Im so cloosseee."

His cheek was squeezed harder. He rests his forehead on Davis's chest still grinding him slowly enjoying the pleasure.

"What the hell?!"

TK freezes the tickling feeling in his member still there remaining twitching. Begging to once again release its essence.

He raises his head ,sweaty strands of blond hair slightly covering his eyes, looking at the person that was going to end his life; his face still red from his _siltation. _

"Cat?" He gasps due to embarrassment and sensation he was feeling I his boxers.

She looks at TK with awe. Raising her eyebrows "Raping my brother I see."

He regains his senses and his brain realizes what it's been doing without its owner's permission.

He slides off Davis while pulling out the hand that was inside his boxers. His breathing was becoming constant the tickling feeling he was feeling was disappearing.

"It's not…I'm not…" TK stumbles. "I lost control." He states resting his four head on his palms.

Cat sighs. "If you were anyone else I would've killed you right now." She walks closer and puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, but you can't be doing this again."

"I know" He sniffs.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." She helps him off the bed. "My parents are coming back later today and I have something to tell them. I want you there so don't go thinking I'm just gonna let you run away." She smiles.

TK giggles "I wouldn't run."

"I know. Now come on" She leads him to Davis's bathroom. "Get cleaned up and we'll plan out the battle plan for you and Davis."

She opens the white door which revealed a little room with white walls, white tiles, and a white tiled counter top. She turns on the walks in and looks at his reflection from the mirror that was to his left. His blond hair was a little wet from the heat that was building up. His blues dimmed a little because they were filled with shame.

"Get in the shower." Cat orders. TK walks to a curtain that was hanging and slides it open. The bathtub was white watching the entire room with a silver shower head.

She walks out then closes the bathroom door and doesn't wake Davis deciding he needs his sleep.

'_I can't believe I did that…I never would have thought I would just go crazy…I wonder if Matt is like that with Tai'_

He gets undressed and turns on the shower. Once the water gets warm enough he gets in and 'closes' the curtains (You know what I mean). He opens the cap to the body soap and pours some onto his hands. He rubs all over his body and once he gets to his lower body he blushes.

'_I felt soo good… the feeling of Davis's strong body…mmm.'_

His member starts getting harder. As he recalls everything that happened just a little while ago; once he was no longer able to ignore the twitching limb he starts to rub it up and down. He strokes up to the head enjoying the tingle because it was still sanative .

"Ohh…" He rests his head on the tile wall. His right hand still rubbing his limb. His left hand goes lower and lower until it reaches his back side where Davis had been groping him. "Mmmmm" The warm water helps his body heat up. His blood shooting all over his body his skin starts to turn a little shade of pink.

After a couple of minutes he starts recalling all of the dreams he's had of Davis dominating him. He moves his left from his butt cheek to his little entrance then starts to rub it with his middle finger.

"Hmmmmmm" TK arches his back he leans closer to the wall his chest now rubbing against it. The friction between his hardened nipples and the tile wall adds more to the pleasure. He inserts his middle finger slowly trying to relax his lower muscles while still rubbing himself.

He goes slow trying to enjoy the feeling of being penetrated for the first time. He read online that it'd hurt when the real thing entered but now he just felt lost in all the new feelings. He inserts his finger deeper until his starts cupping his butt.

He realized he was getting closer, he ejects his finger only to insert two this time in "Ohhh" . His legs start to wobble.

'_Ahh literally finger banging myself'_

With the both his hands preoccupied he closes his eye and images Davis was one doing everything. The thought of those strong hands on his member while ramming those fingers in and out of him "God…Davis…" He mutters.

Then another thought came to him while still playing with himself; the image of Davis inserting his extra limb inside of TK sent him over the edge. He has the best orgasm he's ever felt in his young life. His member twitches shooting its load on the wall while his fingers were still busy ramming himself. He cums a total of 4 times all from that one thought of Davis.

He removes his hands from his member and his rectum then pours soap on them so he clean himself once again.

'_Ill have to get the walls too' _He feels his body cooling down, but it still craved Davis.

The door the bathroom opens "Yo, you almost done? I got a go.

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV: **

While still asleep, Davis's phone goes off. A series of soft guitar starts to play waking the young soccer star.

"Oh mann." He raises his head and starts to grab his phone while it's still playing _'Oh how do I turn it off?' _(Ive done that…more than once…)

Finally remembering how to turn off the blasted alarm to his iPhone he sets it back down and rests his bed on his pillow and closes his eyes.

"Hmm TK isn't here and neither is Paton…" he groans.

"What a weird dream… helping Matt make a pizza for everyone…I can still feel the dough on my hand…"

After what felt like hours of floating on a cloud he gets up and rubs his eyes. "Oh man I don't want to get up…"

He gets off his bed still wearing his boxers and walks to the middle of the room. He bends down with his legs straight while his finger tips touch the floor. After counting to 10 he movies his right foot over his left and counts to 10 then vise versa for the other.

Davis then walks over to his night stand with the fan and lamp then puts his right foot on top of it. He hobbles back a little his foot still on the nightstand and bends forward enjoying the feeling of his hamstring loosing it's morning tightness. He does the same for his left leg. Once both legs are loose he stands up straight and squats down 10 times. When he finishes his morning stretching he puts on a pair shorts and his shirt he wore yesterday.

'_Kitten said she had something to tell mom and dad when they get back, I wonder what's up.'_

The sound of running water hits Davis's ears. "Oh he's showering."

He walks over and opens the door the feeling of that soft fuzzy carpet tickling his feet then opens it. "Yo, you done yet I got a go."

He can make out TK through the curtain and he sees him squirming doing something with the wall.

"TK?"

"Yes!"

"You ok man?" Davis walks closer to the shower.

**'_Hmm maybe I should pull the curtains open'_**

Davis starts to chuckles and stops .

'_What the?'_

"What the fuck?" Davis mumbles. He feels his boxers getting tighter. This wasn't just some morning wood. He wanted to get in the shower and have some fun with TK.

'_This is not fucking normal!'_

He turns around and exits the bathroom closing the door.

Davis stands on the other side of the door breathing in and out he looks around his room felling his posters eyeing him.

"I'll use the bathrooms up stairs." Davis leaves his room and heads up stairs.

* * *

**TK'S POV: **

While franticly rubbing the wall to remove his 'stuff' off the wall he notices how the bathroom got quite.

"Davis?"

TK pops his head through the end of the curtain.

'_Oh man…what am I doing? I can't be playing with myself in someone else's shower?'_

TK closes his eyes enjoying the warmth of the water. "I wish Davis got in with me." He sighs.

TK turns the water off and steps out.

'_Shit I didn't grab a towel.'_

He sticks his head out the door to see if Davis was outside.

"Davis?"

He walks out his heart pumping.

'_Wow TK walking naked out of the bathroom and this isn't even my house'_

He gets to his bag rummaging through it "Wow nice view!" Someone coos.

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUM...TBC

-So that was my first time doing something like that...if it felt "not real" sorry about that. It was my first time writing and describing that. But there will be more intense stuff coming up…you've been warned!

-The decryption of Davis's morning routine is my own I actually do that every morning. Davis being an active he should start everyday stretching with his legs feeling new ready to run any given moment. Yeah that's what it feels like try it sometime, if you're not a morning person ,like I am I hate waking up, stretching really helps.

-Finally, let me know what you readers think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for that way long wait! I had some stuff going on, so this chapter is WAY short…but I still tried! I will keep doing so when I have time! So please enjoy!

* * *

**TK POV'S:**

'_Towel, towel come one on'_

The cool air was hitting TK's naked and wet body making his nipples harden. He was dripping water on the red carpet leaving a little trail.

The posters that littered the cool grey cement walls were staring at him. Which made TK a little more jumpy; more nervous.

'_Going through a bag full of clothes looking for towel while being naked in your crushes room just isn't the best situation to be caught in, good thi-'_

"Wow nice view!" A familiar voice mocks.

He freezes; his hands release the purple shirt he got for a present last year. He feels his heart stop. All the air in his lungs exits his body like he's been punched right in the gut.

'_Oh no…!'_

He slowly turns his head looking at the posters on the wall doing anything to shorten time. ANYTHING to not face the person at the door.

The dreaded moment arrived his eyes met the familiar brown haired tanned face.

"CAT!"

* * *

**DAVIS'S POV:**

Davis made his way up the stairs heading towards the nearest bathroom .

'_What the heck! I don't know if anyone else has gotten a fricken boner imaging about his friend…but I know I DON'T! __**But you just did…Twice…**__SHUT UP ME!'_

After finding a bathroom and finishing his morning business he heads towards the kitchen. Walking down the hallway a little figure hit his leg.

"Morning Dai-Dai!" Paton smiles.

Davis walks past him ignoring his little brother due to his internal battle he was having with his subconscious.

Paton smiles widens more, ear to ear "Ohhhh, somting good happened!" He knew Davis only acted strangely when he was thinking deeply about something.

Paton heads up stairs, going to wake his brothers and inform them of Davis's actions.

Davis keeps walking down the hallway ignoring all the memories that were framed on the walls. The sun was rising the bright yellow rays were penetrating the glass doors.

"_Uhh Im so glad I sleep down stairs no sun light to hit my face'_

He turns left ignoring his sister getting off the make shift bed in the den. The TV was put on mute. With the quick glance it looked like 'Die Hard' was playing.

He heads towards the kitchen the tiles were white like always. The silver fridge stood tall like it always did. He takes a seat on stool next to the counter.

"I think it's just hormones or something…uhh…I need to get lade." He mumbles.

"What's that?" He looks up and sees Kitten walking into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out : eggs, bacon, hash browns, after a little hesitation a little cup of yogurt.

Davis sighs. "Nothing nothing…"

A big sister knows when her little brother is troubled. She sets the food down and walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Do you mind cooking while I go down and talk to TK?"

"Suuurrreeeee." He gets up and heads towards where she set the ingredients.

She smiles "Good. Thanks bro." She turns and heads toward the door that leads to Davis's room.

After walking down the hall then heading down the green stairs and past the washer and dryer she makes her way into Davis's room.

What she finds was something…well…you know. She smirks "Wow nice view!" she coos.

* * *

**TK'S POV: **

"CAT!" TK stands up cover his crotch. Face cherry red.

"You know if I didn't have a boyfriend or if you didn't have feelings for my brother I would SOOO jump you right now."

She closes the bedroom door and walks up towards TK.

'_Oh god…this is payback for sure'_

She passes him and opens a cabinet door and pulls out a black towel. "Here Davis has spares you can use." She tosses it at TK he catches it forgetting to cover his member.

Cat's eyebrow slowly curls up "Not bad TK…although Davis's is bigger."

TK blushes while wrapping the towel around his hips. "Um…how do you know?" He manages to say.

Cat heard the slight annoyance in his question she smiles "I'm the one that gave him baths when we were younger. Plus I walked in on him drying his hair. That's a memory I wish I could erase from my memories."

'_I shouldn't be feeling jealous…she's his sister…plus what I just did in the shower…'_

"Say…you didn't play with your self did you?"

"…"

TK looks at his bare pale feet. They really stand out standing on top of the fuzzy red rugged floor.

"OMG!" Cat starts laughing not caring about TK'S feelings.

"You are too much!" Her long brown hair starts to sway in the hair as she shakes her head.

"Honestly man…what happened to the little cute TK that used to watch Elmo every day?"

"He fell for your brother." TK mumbles.

"I guess that's true."

She walks over to TK's bag and grabs a purple shirt and light blue jeans then tosses them on the bed.

"There you go. Davis is cooking breakfast right now, so get dressed and head on up."

She turns around and looks the books that were written by TK's mother. She smiles.

"You know TK…you should go ahead and confess. I know you're scared but once you're done you'll feel all the pressure you're feeling just vanish." She walks out the room and closes the door.

"She's right." TK says to himself.

He heads to the bed where his clothes were and drops his towel.

* * *

TBC

-Let me know what you think!

-That was WAY short sorry…but Im trying to get more detail in the story so it'll take longer to write something…you take time out of your day to read this, it should be well written you know?

-Like always DEMONKING and Serious thanks for the reviews!

-And for Anime-freak(cool name btw) thank YOU for the nice words! And to answer your question…I'd say it's the typos. I went on a massive 'edit mission' for the previous ch's. and when I reread them to see how the flow was going, I found more! After going on a mini murder streak, which you won't see on the news, I went to re-edit the first ch. So now Ill have to go back again and re-edit the other ch's…=.=…greaaatttttt….

-I'll see you all in the next issue!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Long wait right? Sorry, Im gonna be busy so I'll have a limited time to write some stuff but now here you go!

* * *

**HUGH'S POV:**

The alarm goes off like it always at 7:00 am, the same old electric "eh-eh-eh…eh-eh-eh…eh-eh-"

Hugh gently pushes the button on his alarm shutting it off.

He opens his eyes slowly the room was bright with sun light.

'_I wish I wasn't on the east side of the building' _

He gets out of bed, sitting up straight, and his feet resting on the wood floor. He looks at his room the same it's been.

His bed was light green, everything was green the cover the pillow sheets everything. He looks at his black leather laz E boi a few steps from his bed. Standing there like it was last night, it hadn't moved.

Hugh turns his head to his little desk with papers and text books on it. The chair was turned around facing the bed.

He gets out of bed and exits his bed room turning left as he enters the little hallway filled with pictures and paintings.

He enters the bathroom to do his morning business. When he finishes washing his hands he walks back to his bed room, noticing it was brighter.

He takes of his PJ's he was wearing which was a pair of old basketball shorts and an old purple T.

He begins his morning stretches to loosen himself.

Once completed he looks at the reflection of himself, his mirror was a thin yet tall standing at 6 feet hooked on the peach colored walls.

His body had lost a lot of muscle he had when he was in high school, but it was still built like a linebacker that he formerly was.

'_Hmm…high school wasn't that long ago and Im already getting out of shape…'_

He grabs his dung bells and starts curling his arms, the little tearing of his hands bothered him a little, but he used that feeling to push himself. He knew the skin would grow back stronger making his hands rough and strong.

He completes his set. Then breathes out a tired breath.

"Man…Im nervous…"

He looks at his face. His brown hair was kept short just the way he liked it. His face his slightly tanned already losing the tint his skin was turning back to its original pale color.

His eyes were hazel brown and they looked tired. Granted he wasn't a morning person but he was used to the feeling of getting up early.

He takes off his blue boxers which were wet from sweat matching his sweaty body. The sun giving him a shining affect.

He returns to the bathroom and turns on the shower he throws the clean pair of boxers he retrieved before he left his room on the counter.

He steps in the warming water enjoying the cold and warm water. He scrubs himself clean then gets out.

He dries himself and puts on his boxers and returns to his bedroom. He noticed that his breathing was a little shaky.

"Calm down man." He opens a brown door that was next to his mirror and takes out a thin white shirt and red running shorts.

After donning the clothes he puts on a pair of short white socks and red running shoes. He looks at his clock. 7:55.

He sighs. "Fuck it's gonna be a long day."

He grabs a little water bottle and his house keys. He opens his door stepping into the bright hallway that was outside and locks the door. He gently jumps up and down and walks towards the stairs that lead downstairs.

"How the hell am I going to get Davis to like me?" He glumly says as he steps out of his apartment building the fresh air hitting him. He shakes his shoulders and begins his morning jog around the neighborhood.

* * *

O.o Who's this?! Find out in the next issue!

Once again thanks for the reviews!

I decided Im going to add some drama into this…but I also don't want this story to drag on…so the ending will maybe be in about 5 or maybe a couple more chapters I also don't want the ending to be rushed…will it be a happy ending? Or end with a certain blond with a shattered heart? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**TK POV'S: **

TK walks over the blue bed, dropping his borrowed towel. The cool air blowing into the room gives him a little chill, yet he ignores it.

After donning his clothes he walks out the bedroom readying himself for what's to come.

He inhales and exhales a calming breath.

'_It's going to be fine.' _

He walks up the stairs and enters the hallway smelling breakfast being cooked.

* * *

**DAVIS POV'S:**

Cooking as never been an issue for Davis, he's been preparing meals for himself ever since Matt showed him some tricks when he was younger.

He ignores the little splash of oil that popped in the pan and sent a drop on his arm stinging him.

He was nowhere near as good as Matt, but he was better than the others, except TK. He just naturally had that little "humph" when it came to cooking; maybe it was in the genes.

Kitten enters the kitchen with a smug grin and takes a seat on the stool Davis had sat on earlier.

"What happened to you?" He asks scratching his cheek.

She flips her hair a little "Nothing much little brother."

He takes out the sausages from the pan and sets them on a plate that already had some paper towels on it to absorb the left over grease.

He grabs some eggs and cracks em' on the counter and pours the gooey yoke on the searing pan.

With the smell of sausages strong in the air the two siblings hear the loud thumping sounds charging down the stairs.

A group of slightly tanned kids burst into the kitchen. Will runs up and climbs up onto Kitten's lap.

"Morning!" He explodes.

Tom climbs the other stool and plants himself on it "Morning!"

Paton goes on Kitten's right side and jumps up grabbing onto to her leg. He manages to pull himself up and sits on her right thigh while Will sits on the left. "Morning!"

"Morning guys" Kitten manages while balancing two kids on her legs.

"Good morning." Davis says while setting the finished eggs on another plate.

"Ok breakfast is ready." He grins.

He sees TK walk out of the hallway and slowly walks over to counter top.

"TK! Good timing! The foods ready help yourself!"

"Thanks." TK states.

"Um…Davis, can we talk?"

Davis tilts his head slightly "Of course."

'_He seems different….'_

"Can we talk in private?"

"Um sure…"

'_This is really weird…he's not like this at all…'_

Leaving the others in the kitchen Davis and TK head upstairs, Davis looks up at a clock that was on the wall near the stairs.

8:50

'_Grandpa and grandma should be back in a little bit…they get too early for a morning walk'_

TK leads the way entering one of the little brother's bedrooms. The floor was littered with toys all over the floor. A mixture of assorted action figures, blocks, and legos.

Davis shakes his head "I keep telling Will to clean up his room…and when he does…it just gets dirty again"

TK laughs nervously "Yeah…but kids will be kids. We were like that too when we were younger."

* * *

**TK POV'S:**

'_It's best to just do it and either get punched or maybe even get together'_

"Davis I li-"

Suddenly there was a loud bang down stairs, it was the front door.

"HELLO! WHATS EVERYBODY DOING!" A loud voice rings through the out the house.

"OUCH!"

"Don't you swing the door open like that again!" A softer voice said.

"Hmm mom and dad are home." Davis says.

Slightly dejected TK manages to maintain his momentum. He focuses on the pictures on the wall. All of them have Davis and his brothers in them.

"_Here goes"_

" I'm attracted to you."

Davis caught off guard ignores the taunts his parents were spitting down stairs.

"Wah…"

"Yeah I have feelings for you I've had feelings for you for a long time, I know it's crazy because we've been friends for such a long time…"

"Wow TK…I thin-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT JUST HAPPENED!"

A once loud voice that was filled with joy is now filled with anger.

Davis turns around and leaves the room completely forgetting about the confession he just received from one of his trusted friends "The hell happened?"

"_What was he about to say?"_

* * *

Hey guys been awhile! Sorry about that been busy with work.

Still alive Sirius I just that message when I logged on today :p

I also got the reviews from that last chapter thanks for em'! Stay tuned for the next issue to see how things turn out!


End file.
